A Knight for Prom
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: LaLi LaLi LaLi La! Lisanna fears that her knight took a few wrong turns, and isn't coming back. Will a certain blond-haired college student come riding in on his black motorcycle and sweep her off her feet?


Me: I have a confession to make…  
Kaoru: What? (Eats Yakisoba)  
ME: I haven't been updating or even thinking about PPGZ because I've rekindled my obsession of Fairy Tail!  
Butch: (Chokes on Kaoru's Yakisoba) WHAAAAA!  
Kaoru: OH MY- HEY! Butch, have you been eating my soba?  
Butch: (scratches back of head) hehe…  
Me: So, I'm now changing my penname to LOLZ-AnimeNinja and I'm writing LaLi!  
Kaoru: LaLi? What the hell is that?  
Lisanna: It's me and Laxus-kun!  
Laxus: Wait, WHAT! I'm so confused! What happened to me in the shadows! ( tears at hair)  
Kaoru: (leaning on wall) It's called Fanfic life, deal with it. I've tried… Hey! What the fuck did I just tell you about my yakisoba!  
Butch: Don't eat your soba… but it's sooo tasty!  
Me: What ever… just read and forgive me!

**THIS GOES FOR THE ENTIRE STORY, HOWEVER LONG IT MAY BE. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, OR ALL OF MY FAVS WOULD BE MAKING OUT 24/7 AND THE FIGHTING WOULD BE LESS… I DON'T KNOW. HIRO MASHIMA DOESN'T OWE ME ANY FAVORS T-T DON'T PITY ME!**

* * *

A Knight for Prom

Lisanna Strauss trudged out of bed, and smoothed out her white hair. 180 days left, she thought. It was the first day of senior year, and this formal was not going to waste. Before, they all went stag: she, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, and Levy. Then, the guys entered the scene. Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. They all came in their shining armor, and rushed the girls off their feet. Lisanna's knight, however, took a few wrong turns and was much too stubborn to ask for directions. He hooked up with some girls in Guatemala and wasn't in a rush to swoop her off her feet. She was a loner. Mirajane, her big sister, came into her room. "Lili, time for breakfast! It's bacon pancakes!" she smiled. She instantly perked. Bacon pancakes were her ultimate favorite breakfast. (AN: BACON PANCAKES RULE! The song makes them sound over-rated, but if you chop the bacon, it's heavenly. ^-^) Elfman, her brother, was already at the scene, swooping a pile of pancakes. _He's with Evergreen, so that'd be a no-no_. She smacked a pile on her plate, and drizzled maple syrup over each of them, and rolled them up like mini tacos. (AN: honey tastes good on them, too! ^-^) Each slowly disappeared, and with each bite, her mood brightened. She raced back up the stairs, and pulled out skinny jeans and a flowy pale blue shirt with a scoop neck. She quickly brushed out her near shoulder length hair, and smiled in the mirror. _I'm going to make myself known, and this formal, I'm sooo not going stag_. She slung her bag over her shoulder and slipped on black high tops. She waved to her siblings, "BYE!"

Lisanna met up with Lucy and the gang. Erza and Jellal were having a "hello" make-out session, Levy was squeezing the life out of Gajeel, Juvia and Gray were kissing, and Natsu and Lucy were in a lovey-dovey staring game. She sighed, _how come I'm the lonely one?_ All of a sudden, she was bumped by a man. The force spun her around, and she "gracefully" fell on her rump. "oh, I'm sorry," The person said. A hand was extended, which she happily grasped. This person's hand was riddled with warm calluses. Her heart instantly sped up. _Didn't Mira say that you know it's the guy when his hand makes you have a minor freak-out? Memo: ask Mira about this._ Her chest nearly burst when she saw his face. OMG…this man is so beautiful! He had spiky blond hair, bluish-grey eyes, and a hot muscular build. My face quickly grew warm. _C'mon, Lili, you can do this… look him in the eyes and say…_ "…" Her mouth was hung open in a state of shock. "You talk, don't you?" He asked, staring me down. "T-thanks. I'm, um, Lisanna Strauss. Sooo… erm…" I scratched the back of my head, a trait/habit I picked up from Natsu. "The name's Laxus Dreyar. Pleasure's all mine. I hope to see you again." He walked off, and she gaped like she was smacked with a cold fish.

* * *

Laxus smirked, this chick was cute. She had a white bob that hung at her shoulder, pale skin, and sea blue eyes. She was also looked extremely hot stuttering and blushing. Maybe he could hit- No, Laxus, you will not hit on someone who will probably be your student. This is to bring up your grade, remember? You got to get that grant Grandpa promised you. Then, you could hit on your students. he smirked yet again. Some rules, he decided, were meant to be broken.

* * *

Me: Sooo... R&R!


End file.
